Small Talk
by konako
Summary: Snow e Red sentam à lareira de sua cabana e comentam numa breve separação.


**Small Talk**

**Casal:** Red Snow

**Sumário: **Snow e Red sentam à lareira de sua cabana e comentam numa breve separação.

**Headcanon:** Elas finalmente encontraram sua cabana.

**A/N: **Em **segunda ** não é comigo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens e histórias de base em Once Upon a Time são propriedade intelectual de seus escritores, Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. A mim só pertence a criatividade a partir de seu trabalho.

* * *

Você estava sentada sobre o tapete, no centro da humilde cabana, ouvindo aos ruidos da noite e ao quieto chiar dos grilos. O fogo estalava atrás de você, quebrando o ritmo marcado da respiração de Red em seu ouvido.

Você sentava entre as suas pernas, recostada sobre seu peito, abraçada em seu manto vermelho.

Era costume comum você se aconchegar perto dela, quando o inverno chegava. Pois mesmo o fogo iluminando sua cabana e trazendo uma agradável temperatura para dentro das paredes, era sempre o calor de Red que lhe aquecia. Sua pele era mais quente que o normal, e isso você devia ao lobo dento dela. Você nunca foi tão grata a esse traço.

Sua respiração, porém, conseguia ser mais fria. Ela soprava em seu pescoço, descuidada, e você tremia. Não de frio. Nunca de frio.

— Granny pediu para eu voltar para o vilarejo. Ela disse que os caçadores foram embora.

Você sabia que sua felicidade não duraria por muito tempo.

Por mais que fosse um _inesperado pequeno paraíso_ tê-la com você naquela pequena cabana, era verdade que nem você nem Red pertenciam verdadeiramente àquele lugar. O seu era como uma Rainha, e Red precisava voltar para a sua família. Ao menos, a família que lhe restava.

Você imaginava que ela já devia estar sentido falta da sua avó. Principalmente depois do que acontecera com sua mãe.

— Eu já falei, não me importo de voltar. — Você responde numa voz sonolenta. Estar tão aconchegada com ela lhe trazia tamanha tranquilidade que era difícil ficar mais atenta. — Mas eu não posso chamar atenção. _Ela_ está atrás de mim.

— Eu sei. Eu não arriscaria a sua segurança. — Você ouve um tom poderoso e bravo na voz dela voz. Você não vê seu rosto, mas consegue imaginar um semblante sério, mas sereno. Red soa verdadeira como nunca, e aquele espírtio leal e heroíco dela lhe aquece o coração.

Você sabe que ela fala a verdade. Ela nunca arriscaria a sua segurança.

— Mas se você precisa voltar…. — Você tenta ser tão gentil a ela quanto ela é com você. É egoísmo - você reconhece - querê-la só para você. Granny precisa dela mais do que aquela simples ladra de ovos. Você precisa reconhecer isso.

— Granny está sozinha. Eu não quero que ela se machuque. — Red soa ligeiramente insegura agora. Sua postura forte moldando-se à preocupação. Ela é adorável.

— Eu acho que ela consegue se cuidar. — Você faz questão de pontuar em seu tom que brinca com o assunto: Granny pode se cuidar, obviamente, mas isso não é motivo para abandoná-la. Você quer deixar claro que entende a tensão de Red.

— Ela consegue, não tenho dúvidas. Mas… — A voz de Red reduz-se até perder-se ao som fogo ao fundo. Ela mergula em pensamentos, e você não consegue evitar em pensar que ela soa um pouco triste.

Sem pensar, você vira-se lentamente em seu colo. Seu tronco para trás lhe coloca próxima o suficiente de Red para que ela tenha que afastar-se para enxergar seu rosto por completo.

Você a olha nos olhos, e consegue ver os orbes verdes dançando com uma mistura de emoções. Uma - você não deixa passar - lhe dilata as pupilas. Você sabe exatamente o que se esconde ali.

— Hey, Red. — Você busca as mãos delas com as suas. Você não sabe qual das duas tem a pele mais pálida agora. — Se você quiser ir, tudo bem. Eu sei que está com saudade da sua avó. Você _merece_ voltar. Não se mantenha longe dela por minha causa. — Enquanto você fala, na voz mais calma que consegue encontrar, você assite o rosto dela ganhar um leve tom preocupado; Seus olhos colorindo-se mais ao explorarem-lhe os seus. Ela aperta os lábios e você não consegue evitar olhar-lhes por mais tempo.

— Não fale algo assim, Snow. Eu não deixaria você.

Você se lembra de ter dito a mesma coisa não muitos dias atrás. A facilidade com que aquelas palavras soam a você lhe emocionam: Elas não carregam dúvidas. Você não se lembra de ter alguém tão devoto a você antes.

Ruborizada, você debruça-se sobre ela, escondendo o rosto na curta de seu pescoço. Você sente em sua pele o leve suspiro de Red. O modo como as mãos delas, ainda entre as suas, se apertam.

— Você é a minha melhor amiga. — Você murmura contra seu ombro, tão baixo que mal você escuta. Mas você sabe que Red lhe entende, pois num intervalo de segundos, ela abaixa o rosto e leva os lábios para perto do seu ouvido.

Um arrepio corre a sua coluna e ela ainda não pronunciou uma palavra.

— Você também é a minha. Não consigo dizer o quão feliz estou de ter lhe encontrado roubando ovos. — A voz dela é humorada, e você ri, apesar do seu nervosismo.

Ela lhe faz à vontade; Mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe envolve nessa essa atmosfera _primitiva_. Você sente que é algo visceral de Red, aquela aura limpa de puro instinto, sem grandes reservações. Você levou tempo para se acostumar como suas vibrações incomumente selvagens. De início - você admite - era honestamente intimidante, mas hoje você se vê atraíta por essa qualidade. Faz de Red tão radiante. Tão digna de confiança.

Você ri novamente para dispersar seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

— Vou fazer questão de roubar mais vezes, então. — Você ainda não moveu a cabeça de seu pescoço, e nem sente a necessidade de tal. Aquele abraço estava tão confortável que mover sequer um músculo parecia pedir um esforço tremendo.

— Você teve sorte que não foi Granny que a encontrou. Duvido que teríamos nos conhecido em bons termos.

— Mas ainda teríamos nos conhecido. — Você insiste.

Surpreende-lhe quando sente o peso da cabeça de Red contra a sua, debruçando-se sobre você. As mãos dela, antes envoltas pelas suas, libertam-se para acariciar seus dedos de leve. Um toque tão solto e pequeno poderia ter passado despercebido pela própria Red, sempre carinhosa, mas sempre tomam dimensões tremendas em sua contra sua pele.

O intervalo de silêncio parece querer prolongar o gesto, fazendo-o lento com o contar dos segundos.

— Você acredita em destino, Snow? — Você sente a voz dela cair algumas oitavas, tão perto do seu ouvido. Ela também fala baixo, respeitando sua audição humana; Mas não evitando que a vibração das palavras se fizessem contra o seu rosto. Você não poderia estar mais próxima dela. — O que eles dizem que, não importa o que você faça, seu final está traçado? — A pergunta dela lhe deixa a pensar no que pode estar sentindo. O tom profundo de sua voz lhe diz para responder cuidadosamente. Você já sabe o que falar.

— Talvez não algo tão extremo. Mas eu acredito que algumas coisas são decididas a acontecer, independente do que escolhamos fazer. No resto, podemos controlar nosso destino. — Você responde numa voz amena, e alguns segundos de silêncio embalam sua respiração até que Red ri baixo em seu ouvido. Ombros dela sacodem a sua cabeça e lhe forçam a levantar do abraço.

Você arqueia o pescoço para olhar-lhe nos olhos mais uma vez.

— Por que está rindo? — Você não planejava soar ofendida. Mas isso já não dura muito, à medida que aquele sorriso brilhante de Red lhe alegra por dentro.

— Por nada. Eu só acho que seja verdade. Isso de algumas coisas serem inevitáveis, quero dizer. Que bom que são. — No movimento de seus olhos vocês fazem contato visual, e você lê no seu rosto que ela fala de _você_. É a sua vez de sorrir. — Então não deve ter problema, se eu voltar para ver a Granny.

— É claro que não tem. — Você adiciona insistência em sua voz, empurrando o braço de Red para trás com sua mão livre. Ela mal se inclina, completamente presa ao chão, em sua volta. — Você não precisa acreditar em destino para saber que nos veremos de novo. — Por mais que entenda a preocupação de Red, é gratificante ver quão estimada é sua presença. Se ela estava disposta em relacionar-lhe ao _destino_, sua amizade deve ser preciosa para ela.

— Eu só não quero correr riscos. Você é experiente em _fugir_, afinal. — Ela puxa sua mão, que até o momento ainda acariava. O rosto brincalhão não esconde a intensidade de seus olhos, claramente mais famintos.

— E você é experiente _em achar_. — Você inclina seu rosto para perto do dela, seu lábios tocando sua respição. Ela não recua dessa vez. Os olhos brilhando num tom diferente do verde ao encarar sua boca. — Não se preocupe — Você sussurra perto dos lábios de Red, — Você não vai me perder. De um jeito ou de outro, vamos nos ver de novo.

Ela solta a respiração quando sorri com o canto da boca. Você vê, de relance, os olhos dela escurecerem junto de seus pensamentos.

— Assim espero.

Ela sussura, antes de reduzir a distância e beijar seus lábios.


End file.
